A computing resource can include a physical or virtual component within a computer system. For example, a computing resource can be a hardware component or a software component within a computer system. Specific examples of a computing resource can include a processing thread; memory, such as random access memory, virtual memory, or cache space; a virtual machine; a software application; a database; a memory device; a processing device; a hard disk; network throughput; an input/output port, etc. Computing resources may be of limited or unlimited availability within the computer system.